Nuketown (map)
Nuketown is a small multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and Call of Duty: Black Ops Declassified Overview Nuketown is one of the smallest maps in the ''Call of Duty series, being slightly smaller than the Call of Duty: World at War map Dome. The map is based on a typical U.S. suburb used to demonstrate the effects of a nuclear weapon on a residential area; mannequins as well as accessible buildings and vehicles appear throughout the map. At the end of every game played on Nuketown, a nuclear bomb goes off. There is a special alley for the RC-XD to travel without the danger of being shot. This track leads to the rear of the enemy spawn. If players shoot the heads off all the mannequins in the playable area (excluding the ones in the bus) in 15 seconds, The Rolling Stones' song "Sympathy for the Devil" plays in the background. Also, there are supports that act as ladders that can be climbed to get onto the rack that players land on when jumping out the window. These supports are on both of the houses. They can be very helpful if someone is hiding in the bedroom during Search & Destroy games. Another interesting thing about Nuketown is the population sign. When in front of the green house there is a city sign with the text "Nuketown". Below that a population count is shown that actually is the number of players in the game at the moment. There is also an announcer who states how much time is left until the match ends and the nuke drops. During most of the Double XP events, there was a multiplayer playlist called Nuketown 24/7 which played all gametypes exclusively on Nuketown. You can still access Nuketown 24/7 on PC if the Double XP event is over. You can also access the Nuketown 24/7 playlist on the Xbox 360 if you don't turn your console off after the Double XP event is over. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Nuketown was seen multiple times as one of the maps seen in the multiplayer portion of the Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified trailer. It seems to have the same layout and colors as the original version. Call of Duty: Black Ops II 'Nuketown 2025' is being offered to whoever pre-orders a copy of Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. Treyarch hinted that it will appear in Zombies after a Twitter picture of the 'Welcome to Nuketown' sign, dirty and bloody, with 'Zombies' underneath it written in blood, along with the statement: "There goes the neighborhood". *Nuketown Zombies is confirmed to appear in Black Ops II as seen in the Reveal video for the Collectors edition of Black Ops II. Trivia Gallery Map Nuketown BO.jpg|Nuketown mini-map. Bird's Eye View Nuketown BO.png|Bird's-eye view of Nuketown. File:M1911 Firing Nuketown BO.jpg|Firing the M1911 on Nuketown File:AK47 Nuketown BO.jpg|Reloading the AK47 with Dual Mags on Nuketown File:Chopper Gunner Nuketown BO.jpg|The Chopper Gunner on Nuketown. Todster9 Zombies Nuketown.jpg|Welcome to Nuketown Zombies. Notice the population of 1. References Category:Maps